logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Polsat/Idents
Prelaunch (1 to 4 December 1992) polsat-test-1.png polsat-test-2.png polsat-test-3.png polsat-test-4.png First logo (1992–1994) POLSAT IDENT 1992.gif|1992-1994 polsat94.png|1994 Second logo (1994–2003) 1994–1996 A series of idents with a young girl (1995–1996). polsat94-96-2.png polsat94-96-3.png polsat94-96-4.png polsat94-96-5.png polsat94-96-6.png 1996–1998 polsat96-98-złoty.png|Gold version polsat96-98-złoty2.png|Another gold version polsat96-98-czarny.png|Black version polsat96-98-niebieski.png|Blue version 1998–2001 polsat98.png polsat98-v2.PNG polsat98-v3.png Polsat 1999-2000 summer ident.png|1999–2000 (summer). 2001–2002 2002–2003 polsat2002.jpg polsat2002MS.png|Ident for the FIFA World Cup in Korea and Japan. Polsat got a red look in the fall of 2002. polsatt.png polsat02-christmas.png|Christmas 2002. polsat sylwester.png| New Year’s Eve 2002/New Year 2003. Third logo (2003–2006) 2003–2004 polsat03-v1.png|Yellow/orange version. polsat03-v2.png|Blue version. polsat03-v3.PNG|White version. Idents for the seasons: polsat03-wiosna.png|Spring polsat03.png|Summer polsat03-jesień.png|Autumn polsat03-zima.png|Winter polsat03-christmas.png|Christmas 2003. This bumper is different from the simple identification used in 2003–2004. 2004–2005 These graphics were introduced on 1 March 2004. Polsat04.PNG|Orange version, for the weekends. polsat04-jesień-1.png polsat04-jesień-2.png Polsat04-blue.PNG|Blue version, for the weekdays. polsat01-05-zima.png|Beginning of 2005 (winter) The autumn ident is similar to the general ident from 2004. 2005–2006 Polsat introduced a new blue look in 2005. polsat05.png|2005 Polsat05-lato.png|2005 (summer) polsat05-06.PNG|2005–2006 (general) Current logo (2006–present) 2006–2019 Polsat introduced its current logo on Monday 27 February 2006, and a new graphics package featuring shining stripes in white, orange-yellow and red, as well as the FF DIN typeface. A new set of idents was launched which focused on ordinary people. The intention of the rebrand was to have a friendly and lively look as compared to public TV broadcaster Telewizja Polska and commercial broadcaster TVN. The graphics and idents were created by German design agency Velvet mediendesign. This graphics package was used for exactly 13 years; it was retired on 27 February 2019. polsatident06.png|General (before 2011 in 4:3 format). polsat06baby.png|Playing with a child. polsat06bed.png|Feathers on bed. polsat06bubbles.PNG|Two girls in flowers for bubbles. polsat06christmas1.png|Christmas, gifts. polsat06christmas2.png|Christmas, gingerbreads. polsat06easter.PNG|Easter. polsat06fishing.PNG|Two men are fishing. polsat06fountain.PNG|Fountain in the city. polsat06garden.PNG|Young boy and grandma in the garden. polsat06married.png|Man and woman married. polsat06MS.PNG|Football, including Euro 2008. polsat06paint.png|Two young people painting a flat. polsat06shop.PNG|Two girls in front of a boot shop. 2019–present On 27 February 2019, exactly thirteen years after the previous rebrand, Polsat introduced a new graphics package featuring the popular Lato typeface, which was developed in Poland. The 2006 logo remains unchanged. * Polsat: report on the rebrand (Polish) * Polsat News (Polish) * Forum discussion on the rebrand (pages 103 to 113) (Polish) The channel’s longtime slogan, Włącz emocje (‘turn on emotions’), is used in the on-screen identity as a hashtag. The graphics were commissioned by another German design agency, Luxlotusliner, which had rebranded competitor TVN in 2013. * Luxlotusliner (German) The new idents feature people taking selfies using a selfie stick with the Polsat sun on their phone covers. The idents also feature hashtags such as #miłość ''(#love),'' #przyjaźń (#friendship) and #zabawa (#fun). In the text used in the on-screen identity presentation, one or two random letters are coloured in a different colour than the rest of the text. * Example of the new on-screen presentation. Polsat rebrand 2019 miłość 1.jpg|''#Miłość'' (love) ident with Polsat logo. Polsat rebrand 2019 miłość 2.jpg|''#Miłość'' ident, taking selfie. Polsat rebrand 2019 miłość 3.jpg|''#Miłość'' ident, hashtag. Polsat rebrand 2019 przyjaźń 1.jpg|''#Przyjaźń'' (friendship) ident with Polsat logo. Polsat rebrand 2019 przyjaźń 2.jpg|''#Przyjaźń'' ident, taking selfie. Polsat rebrand 2019 przyjaźń 3.jpg|''#Przyjaźń'' ident, hashtag. Polsat rebrand 2019 zabawa 1.jpg|''#Zabawa'' (fun) ident with Polsat logo. Polsat rebrand 2019 zabawa 2.jpg|''#Zabawa'' ident, hashtag. Polsat rebrand 2019 my 1a.jpg|''#My'' (we/us) ident with Polsat logo, 1. Polsat rebrand 2019 my 1b.jpg|''#My'' ident with Polsat logo, 2. Polsat rebrand 2019 my 1c.jpg|''#My'' ident with Polsat logo, 3. Polsat rebrand 2019 my 2.jpg|''#My'' ident, taking selfie. Polsat rebrand 2019 my 3.jpg|''#My'' ident, hashtag. Polsat 2019 -Radość.jpg|''#Radość'' (joy) ident, hashtag. Polsat 2019 -Młodość .jpg|''#Młodość'' (youth) ident, hashtag. Polsat rebrand 2019 Włącz emocje.jpg|Tagline (‘Turn on emotions’). Polsat rebrand 2019 Copyright.jpg|Copyright notice. Category:Telewizja Polsat Category:Special logos Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Poland